Chibi School Party
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Imagine all your favorite cartoon heroes and villains going to school as chibis! This is an idea that was inspired by watching a lot of chibi adaptations of anime. Pls, read and review


Chibi School Party

Note: All the characters appear in Chibi form.

Short No 1: To crush on a Jinx.

The illustrious Zodiac Academy, a school for those with 'special' skills. In other words, a school for those with powers and abilities and are above average.

Of course this school accepts ANYONE, be it good or evil. Several dorms have been created to house a specific type of students.

Mutants: Students who had received their abilities through the X-Gene. Orphenochs may also belong to this category.

Supernaturals: Students who have supernatural based abilities. (Ghost powers, magic and etc)

Aliens: I think that is self explanatory.

Metas: Have powers naturally and without an X-Gene or accidentally

Norms: Students who have intense training and are stronger than the average human but without powers.

And finally…

Knights: An exclusive group that may include any of the above but have been granted the powers of the Zodiac Knights.

Our story today focuses on a student who belongs to the Knights Category…Draco.

Draco, clad in his red, silver and black armor sighed as he sat at his desk. He looked over to his side to gaze at a pink haired and silver haired skinned girl dressed in black. He'd had a crush on her since he first saw her in the beginning of the school year, but, alas, he did not have the nerve to tell her that. He wasn't even paying attention to what the Biology Teacher, Mr. Henry McCoy was saying until the bell rang.

"Well, class," the blue furred mutant teacher said, "Let me remind you that you assignments will be due next week." Everyone groaned. "So, I hope you all have finished by then."

"Oh, man!" Beast Boy whined, "I knew I forgot something."

"Chill, BB," Cyborg, his cybernetic friend said, "Let me help you. You can finish if you work all weekend."

Draco packed up his books and was about to go to the door when he accidentally bumped into someone. "Ah, Gomen!" he apologized and froze when he saw that it was Jinx.

"Just watch where you're going next time," she hissed as she picked up her stuff and walked away. Draco groaned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch period…

"My life…is hell…" Draco groaned as his head was on the tabletop. He was sitting with his best friend, fellow Knight and roommate, Mortuary.

"Okay, what's wrong this time?" the brown and black armored Zodiac Knight asked as he removed his helmet to eat. Draco had done the same and picked at his food.

"You know, Jinx?"

"That pink haired witch?" Draco nodded.

"I like her."

Then it clicked as Mortuary grinned, "Oh…somebody has a little crush!"

Draco blushed, "Mortuary…"

"Oh, come on, it's a kinda funny."

"I'm glad my love-life, or lack there of, amuses you," Draco responded.

"At least you're not Danny. He has to choose between Sam and Valerie someday," Mortuary said. "You got off easy."

Draco looked up to see Jinx talking with her friends, Bumbleebee, Raven and Starfire. Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy were at the table too.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Mortuary asked.

"There's just ONE problem and he's in yellow and red…" a yellow and red blue rushed past, "And HE'S here."

Kid Flash, champion of the track team, and fastest boy in school, sat next to Jinx and grinned. At the same time, Shadow, Jawz and Pluto sat down with Draco and Mortuary before removing their helmets to eat.

"Is he alright?" Shadow pointed to Draco who wasn't eating.

"He has love trouble," was Mortuary's response.

"Pardon?" Shadow asked.

"He has a thing for Jinx," Mortuary explained.

"Mort!" Draco cried in embarrassment.

"So, has he spoken to her yet?" Jawz inquired.

"No," Mortuary replied flatly.

"What do I do? What do I say?" Draco said miserably. "I'm not like you guys. I don't know what to do."

"Well, I am dating Raven, if you might've forgotten," Shadow reminded.

"Miss Doom and Gloom? How did you get her to go out on a date with you?" Pluto asked.

"She can be quiet pleasant company and all I did was ask. Just because she tends to be cold, doesn't mean she is all the time."

"But what about Malchior?" Jawz asked. "Isn't he…"

"Upset? Jealous? Dreadfully, but it's not my fault Raven broke up with him. She caught him cheating on her with another girl."

"Hey, maybe Blackfire can help too," Pluto said.

Draco moaned.

"I don't think talking about your relationships is helping here," said Jawz.

"You're right," Shadow nodded in agreement.

"I just can't bring up the nerve to ask her out," said Draco.

"Then we'll help you, right guys?" Mortuary said. The other Knights nodded in agreement.

It will be too late for Draco to realize that he would've been better off without their help.


End file.
